Elixer
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: When a plague covers Egypt, Sakura must create a cure. It was her job. But the Pharaoh didn't see it that way. To him she was Goddess that was sent to be worshiped.
1. Web

**Elixir **

x. By: WhisperedSilvers

"_Rip the sins off your flesh and burn them into my soul."_

* * *

**Chapter One: Caught in a Web**

* * *

The ANBU exams were arriving quickly. Kakashi had been training her three times a week, with Tsunade filling in the rest of the days. Sakura knew that the ANBU exams were brutal, but after Sasuke had been dragged back by Naruto- Sakura realized she needed to get stronger. To ensure that if something like this _were_ to happen again, she'd be prepared. And this time, she would _not_ depend on Naruto.

The ANBU exams were categorized in five different sections.

One section was the Hunter-nin, which are put through a written exam and then the war exams. The test specializes in training their animals into tracking ninja and rogue enemies.

The second section is interrogation, with the proctor being Morino Ibiki. In one portion, he utilizes a genjutsu by provoking the cerebral cortex and the basic motor skills, to render the test-taker into a puppet. The other part of the exam requires strong mental capabilities and not accumulating any major trauma, all without leaking information while attempting to interrogate others.

The third section is tacticians, formulating strategies that make the ANBU successful; that make them _the_ ANBU. Leaders among clans are often tacticians. Politics and war leaders are what this section is preparing you for. This test is in written form, a question in which can form a war.

The fourth section is stealth, a skill required for all shinobi during all types of missions; but especially in espionage, assassinations, protection etc. This test is in the Land of Poison, a known warzone. The test is simple, complete the task and make it out of alive. To die is to fail.

The last section was medical. There are not a lot of medical ninja in ANBU. Because of this each test is unique and original, so there is no real definite knowledge about how the test will pan out.

This is the part that scares Sakura and excites her. Each test is different. Depending on their skill level, the ANBU proctors would most likely have her strengthen her weakness. They _cannot_ afford to lose the Godaime's apprentice during a test.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she was always the _last_ one to make ANBU. Rookie Nine had made ANBU, everyone except her and Hinata. But Hinata was comfortable being a Jounin teacher, and as Clan heir- she could not put herself out in the open for death. It's like signing her life away.

She wanted to be strong for herself.

"Sakura! I need you to sign something!" Tsunade's voice bellowed in. She was currently sitting behind her desk approving her application. Sakura sighed, her few moments of peace disappeared.

She was anxious.

"What is it?" She asked, walking behind her master's desk and glancing over her shoulder. The words were in fine print, it was language she has never seen.

"It's a clause within the contract, it says that you accept and will abide by the rules of the other realms that reside within the universe." Tsunade said a matter-of-factly.

Pink eyebrows shot up, "Realms? Those things exist?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes, "Yes Sakura, I'm surprised you didn't notice. Even with your head buried in those books of yours. There are many realms within the universe. We have a few which we have a partnership with. So yes. It's harmless, really."

"If you say so." She signed her name where the only blank space was left on the paper.

Tsunade stamped her file and placed it into the completed pile. "Ready?"

Sakura grinned, "Of course."

Her anxiety suddenly went up a few notches.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm so proud of you!" Naruto beamed, he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Naruto was always overly affectionate, but she hadn't even step foot inside the arena to be given her task.

She smiled, but feigned annoyance. "Naruto! Stop spinning me, I just ate!"

He grinned and let her go. His blonde hair had grew out slightly to touch the edges of his cheekbone. His blue eyes blazed electric and he really was starting to look like his father.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's relationship with Sasuke was rocky. He was always awkward and Sakura always remained indifferent. The atmosphere usually always felt suffocating, but Naruto was the one to break that barrier. It was one thing to forget but it was another to forgive.

"Sasuke." She greeted.

He nodded at her, "Good luck."

Sakura smiled widely, "Thanks, I'll try to make it back alive."

"_Sakura-chan!_" Naruto sounded scandalized, "Of course, you'll make it back! Or we will drag you back."

She grinned and walked into the arena.

* * *

"People's beliefs are one of the very few truths in this world. Ancient time and holistic attributes are entwined into people's beliefs. People often believe that healers are God's sent, and can take any sickness away with the flick of a finger. But we all know, how fallacious that is. We cannot save everyone. That is something you must _learn_. But we can _try_. No matter how difficult, how impossible, or how _ridiculous_ it is. We can _try_ to save everyone. Giving up is not an option." The instructor droned.

"Haruno Sakura, your task is to stop an epidemic. Cure the people and enforce diplomatic actions when necessary. The leader is already informed of your arrival. Take necessary precautions. All that glitters is not always gold."

The last line puzzled Sakura. There were too many directions that line could go in, and it would be foolish take any assumptions. So she straightened her spine and bowed. She grasped the scroll that way lying innocently on the banister near the instructor.

Tsunade nodded towards Sakura, a smile playing on her face, as she watched the scene from the stands with much bravado.

Sakura inhaled, letting the oxygen circulate in her mind and then released.

_Let's go._

* * *

Being teleported was a strange feeling. It was like a white light and bright darkness swirling into a vortex. She didn't even feel when the instructor grabbed her shoulder. The dazzling brightness overwhelmed her to the point where it was hard to breathe. She felt like she was floating, but her feet remained towards the ground- which had no texture. And then the light stopped and her feet hit what seemed to be sand.

Sakura couldn't stop the frustration from escaping her mouth.

_Don't tell me I'm in Suna!_

Sakura looked up to find the village gates, but instead all she saw was sand. But what almost made her fall toward the floor in a dead giveaway to what is called fainting, was the pyramids. Not sand pyramids, _but gold_. She had never seen a _gold _pyramid before. Hell, she had never seen a _pyramid_ outside of textbooks! So maybe this wasn't Suna.

She didn't see much in the horizon, just more sand. It was going to be a long walk and with the sun beating so hot against her skin- she was going to have a really _bad_ sunburn. She started to run, but since she was running on sand it was difficult to maneuver.

She had to keep an open mind. The words of what the instructor said and Tsunade's words rang in her head. They were too similarly vague and secretive. She had a feeling she wasn't in the Land of anything for that matter. This seemed like it was out of her time _and_ country.

"Woman, do you not have any shame." A conceding voice rang towards her person and she twitched.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's polite yet clipped reply. She was nearing to what seemed a gate and this person had the gall to speak to her when she is tired, thirsty and not to mention _hot_.

"You are practically prancing around half naked and yet you wish to be excused?" His voice mocking.

A familiar vein pulsed onto her forehead. Her outfit was not revealing! She skipped the tan skirt and left the black tights. A white leather halter top with armor for her shoulder and ribs. Arm bands and her medical pouch. She was wearing knee-high boots for the God's sake! So _how _was her outfit revealing?!

"You have no _right_ to criticize what I wear. There are other _things_ that wear less clothing than I do, so take your insults and shove them up your ass." Sakura hissed.

Fuck diplomatic actions, this was _personal_.

Sakura tossed her pink hair from her shoulder to her back and started to finish her run without waiting for a reply.

As she entered the gates, she was surprised to see the amount of villagers that were dressed raggedly. What kind of leader was running this place? Her emerald orbs glanced around to see if she could find a governmental figure.

She caught the eye of a guard, without hesitating- she marched towards him, "Take me to your leader." She nearly deadpanned, that line was too overused. The sun was really starting to diminish her wit.

Sakura was curious to see just who the groundbreaker was. She didn't think there was a Hokage or Daimyo. It felt completely different. She reached the palace and almost let her jaw drop.

There were six long columns running down the palace. The arches were triangular rather than round. Made of solid gold and what seemed to be glass. The doors were long and wide with handles the size of a bowl. There seemed to be specks of grass starting to form around the palace, but towards the back.

"Wait here." He commanded and she bristled.

It seems that women were looked down upon, she frowned. Things were about to change now that she was here. She will take make sure of that.

* * *

"My pharaoh, there is a women seeking an audience with you." The guard bowed.

Atem's eyebrows raised. Was this the woman Tsunade was addressing to? She came early than expected.

"The insolence! How dare this wench think that she has the honor of meeting the pharaoh-"

"Seth please." The pharaoh cut him off, "Send her in."

Shimon looked at him unsurely, "My pharaoh?"

"It is alright, I was expecting her." The pharaoh assured him.

The gates opened to reveal soft pink hair and glowing emerald orbs. Her hair fell mid-length to the indent of her waist. Her eyes were green, a beautiful lush green. She had creamy fair skin, with a tint of red on her nose- that was evident from the sun. A diamond on her seemingly normal forehead. Her lips seemed to be in the form of a scowl, apparently from the guard's lack of manners. Her aura was strong, he could feel it pulsing in a warm green energy. She was toned, warrior built, but still a woman.

It was true that he was expecting her, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting _that_.

"Sir?"

And he didn't realize she was speaking to him.

"Yes, my apologies. You are Princess Tsunade's apprentice?" His voice was rich and deep in tenor. She had to stop herself from swallowing her tongue.

He was tan. Dark amethyst orbs with a tint of crimson, exotically slanted eyelashes stared at her. Wild purple locks, with black inside and electric blonde streaks. He wore gold. Gold around his hair, gold around his two wrists, gold around his two arms for arm bands, gold around the length of his calves, gold around his neck and a gold rope along his neck. White contrasted nicely against his skin and shorts with a blue cloth. The eye insignia was eye catching for one thing, but _damn_ this man was attractive.

"Yes." She paused, "She didn't _enlighten_ me to anything before I left, so I think an explanation would be for the best." She gave him a timid smile, she was exhausted. It was so hard to stand on her two feet, when she felt like jelly.

Atem apparently caught on, "Ah. Tsunade does love to surprise people. Come sit. And maids please fetch her some water."

He motioned for her to take the sit next to him. Hesitantly, Sakura came towards the alter and sat in the chair. Atem looked at her thoughtfully**;** the last person to sit there was his mother. The empty chair that was now occupied made him feel strange.

She patiently waited for him to speak.

"I am not very familiar with the world you came from. But I understand some of the aspects of your domain. You have Kages, in Egypt we do not have those. I am a pharaoh." He stated and watched Sakura tilt her head in confusion. "Or a king. Whichever you prefer."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Isn't this the _Queen's_ seat?

Atem watched her comically, she was getting flustered and was about to jump away from the seat with much urgency, but he cut her off. "I am not married. It is a vacant seat."

Sakura couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"My name is Atem."

"Sakura." She said meekly, this was really too much for one day. He was royalty, and this is a very strange place indeed. Different worlds are something she had no experiences with. They had different political systems, different laws, and different technology- if they even had that_._

"Should have guessed," He chuckled. "We do not have much plant life, but the flowers bloom in summer. For only a few weeks, the rest is mostly trees and grass. Sakura trees are quite beautiful. Princess brought them as an offering for the Gods a few years ago."

Sakura was trying to think, she really, but the intensity of his eyes and words were keeping her mind blank.

"You were sent her to put an end to this epidemic. Princess had said that you have surpassed her in the art of healing. She had confidence that you would be able to solve this- plague." Atem said, his voice firm and serious.

"My pharaoh, _this_ is the healer of whom you were talking about?" A man said with dark brown hair and stunning ice orbs.

Sakura turned her head to glare at him. Blazing fire entered her eyes. These _men_, were sexist, disrespectful and ignorant _pigs_. "Is there a problem, with _women_ and how they are more _superior_ to you in more ways than one? You think we- _I _am willing to take this talk from _anyone_ for that matter? No, so keep your mouth shut- _pretty boy_."

She was seriously about to summon her chakra and teach this _idiot_ a lesson. Her sky-rocketing blood pressure was _so _not healthy for her.

Shimon nearly dropped his papyrus and brush. No woman had ever disrespected on of the members of his royal court. But then again Seth was asking for it.

"What the _hell_ did you just say?" Seth bellowed, fists clenched at his side.

"I'm pretty damn sure I didn't stutter. I am not taking your impudence, if you _really_ want to screw with me- you will learn when they say, _hell hath no fury like a women scorned._"

Seth was trying to find words to retaliate.

Atem chuckled, "You deserved that one Seth. My, it is refreshing to see a women with a backbone. I am not quite acquainted with how your world revolves, would you care to inform me?"

Sakura smiled, "It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time. I will be delighted to answer any questions you have. I apologize, I never had anyone from a different dimension come as a guest to Egypt before. I am not quite sure how to direct you." Atem said apologetically.

"It's quite fine. I have no experience with this either. But how do you know Tsunade-sama?" She asked curiously, she brushed her fingers underneath her jaw.

"Tsunade-sama?" He pronounced strangely, a thin eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Er, I mean Mistress Tsunade. It seems that we have different dialect." Sakura chuckled nervously, she let her fingers grasp her chin and leaned onto the rail of the chair.

"One of the many difference I see." He mimicked her hand gesture and Sakura was shocked to see how such little space they had between them. This was not appropriate, but she was tired and it would be nice to just let her guard down.

But as a shinobi letting your guard down in unfamiliar territory was a rookie mistake.

"Here is your drink your highness." One of the maids said shyly, she kept her gaze on the floor and raised the tray with the glass.

"Thank you, Bani." The pharaoh said, he grabbed the glass and gave it to Sakura.

It broke the intense gaze of the pharaoh onto Sakura. And she was grateful for it. The cold water seemed to cool her blood and make her skin temperature return to normal. Now all she really felt was exhaustion and kind of grimy. She inwardly frowned at the gritty feeling of sand on her skin. Great exfoliator, but it was not needed now.

Atem seemed to notice her fatigue and quickly amended his mistake. "You must be tired, I have a room prepared for you." He snapped his fingers and two maids came to his attention. "Please show, _Sakura_ to her room. We shall continue this conversation in the morning for breakfast, is that all right?"

Sakura didn't want to think that he was commanding her. She really didn't want to think that he held any power of her, because he most certainly _did not_. But his voice was like cool velvet and when he rolled her name off his tongue- she felt her heart beat- _fast_.

She merely nodded, but eyed him warily.

"Rest well, I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow."

It was the last glimpse of him, before she left with the maids to go to her room, when she realized that his eyes were not crimson- but _burgundy_. Burgundy with gold tints.

He was too close for comfort- and it _excited her._

* * *

_I know_. I really should finish the rest of my fics, but I have been _dying _to write a crossover.

Many thanks to my lovely beta, _Romantically_Distant_.

Please Review!


	2. Research

**Elixir**

By: WhisperedSilvers

.

"_It's the intensity of his eyes that make my bones ache and my brain numb." She said._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Research**

* * *

Egypt was _nothing_ like Suna. There was no similarity- except for the sand. Egypt's mornings were hot and nights were cooler by a bit of degrees, but still uncomfortable. She was used to the moderate climate of Konoha, not hot and not cold. Just enough. But this was just plain _painful_.

She couldn't exactly wear her mission outfit, it was full of dust and _sand_. Even though she had a packed a pair of mission clothes, it would just make her even more uncomfortable. Not to mention the two _very nice _maids, left a set of clothes for her that would last a week.

But if Sakura could, she would walk the halls naked. That is how _hot _it is.

Grumbling under her breath, she hopped into the bath that connected her room. It was more of a sauna. With its white stones pressed against the interior of the bath and sanded to become smooth as marble. It was comfortable. She didn't question the running water, nor where it came from or where dirty water landed. Because they were some things she did not _want_ to know.

Her room was gorgeous in a kind of palace-ethereal type of feel. The walls were white, her curtains were white and her furniture was white. A gold bed frame, gold trimming, gold rods and there was always a shimmer of gold somewhere. There were small palm trees inside her room, but inside a stone casing of some sort. But damn it was gorgeous.

Her new change of clothes was _white_, she snorted. How predictable. It was a silk white halter top that looped around her neck with thick gold chains and left most her back open except for a small string of gold that wrapped around her back and another around her lower rib that held her shirt down. It left her midriff open, but she really couldn't care for it. Her skirt was long, ankle length but it has long slits at the edges for her to move freely, it stretched with gold at the rim of her skirt that rested gently at her hips.

It's not that she didn't appreciate the free movement, but where the _hell_ was she supposed to put her weapons?

She couldn't wear her boots because it was just stupid to wear it with this outfit. She grabbed a kunai and concealed it with chakra and tied it with a white cloth to her thigh. She grabbed her gloves and tossed it into her medical pouch. Now she had to make her medical pouch seem _presentable_.

Sakura looked around the room to find a piece of silk cloth. She used her unconcealed kunai to cut the cloth into what seemed like tote bag. She grabbed the new makeshift bag and placed her medical pouch in it.

Quickly, she used her fingers to run them down her hair, satisfied.

She slipped on her gold sandals and let her tote rest on her forearm. She inhaled and left her room.

XOX

"I must say our country's clothes do suit you." A woman with black hair complemented.

"Ah, thank you… um."

"Isis." She smiled friendly even, but she couldn't think of a reason _not_ to trust her. These people were strange compared to people in her world.

"I apologize we haven't introduced ourselves." She said softly, "The man with the rod is Seth. The man with the scale is Kalim. The man with the necklace is Mahid. The man with the key is Shimon and Aknadin is with the eye."

Sakura smiled, "I see."

No pun intended.

These were the King or _pharaoh's _royal court. She really should trust them. Her thinking came to a short when his majesty decided to grace their presence. She expected trumpets and some sort of noise to announce his presence. But instead there were two guards in the back of him.

He held the world on his shoulder. But he did it with regality. Shoulders back and back straight. His eyes were crimson with tints of amethyst, and they did not sparkle. They were sharp and intense. Sakura had to calm her heart, his presence- to her- was overwhelming.

"Good morning, my pharaoh." His court greeted simultaneously. Sakura felt quite tiny and insignificant in the room. Should she say something? Should she greet him, she was thinking- _thinking_ so hard. Because speaking to him was like speaking to the Gods, _what _were you supposed to say?

"Good morning." His eyes slid over to Sakura, he took in her appearance languidly, for the tips of her toes to the crown of her hair. "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning." She was debating whether to call him by his name or by his title.

"I prefer Atem." He sensed her puzzled tone and chuckled at her confused expression.

She really wanted to blush, and she was trying damn hard to suppress it. The muscles in her cheek twitched in slight pain and bit her tongue to clear any thoughts or emotions flowing through her. "Atem."

"Won't you join us for breakfast, Sakura?" He asked, his hand motioned to the table onto his right.

"I suppose." She answered, her tone polite. Diplomacy could one of the very easy missions or it can be one of the hardest, depending on who the diplomatic person of higher interest was. It was odd, really. Sakura didn't know _how_ to act. Should she act normal and completely at ease or should she act polite and submissive.

Both did not bode well with her.

Breakfast was swift and fitting. Grapes and cheese with bits a toast and many, many fruits. The agriculture was much different in Egypt than it was in Konoha. It was healthier. The royal court was sent into the village and fulfill their morning duties. Atem and Sakura were left lounging off in the chairs of the breakfast table.

"My pharaoh, would you be kind enough to explain the situation." Sakura asked politely, better safe than sorry.

Atem frowned, "Sakura, I thought I told you to call me by my given name."

Her thumb rubbed the skin underneath her chin, she forced her features into neutrality. "But that is not appropriate. I am her under orders from my Hokage, and since you are in partnership with my Hokage- it is not acceptable to address you as such."

"Shinobi are stickler for manners." Atem raised a brow.

"Whatever completes the mission." Sakura said a little too brightly.

Atem pursed his lips. Ninja were complex creatures, he knew he would never understand what it truly meant to be a solider, and with him being a king- he was sheltered from these types of hardships.

"And how do I get you to call me by my name?" He asked suddenly, it clenched his teeth at the tone of his voice.

She was a taken back. Surly, he understood what it meant for someone to call people by their first name. Unless he didn't. The dialect in Egypt is completely different from what she speaks in her country. "Well, for people to call each other by their first name- it's either by familiarity or affection." She paused to tap her chin, "Considering you are the leader of this nation. It is not appropriate."

He wanted to laugh, his amethyst orbs glinted in amusement. "But Sakura, I asked, how do I get _you _to call me by my first name."

Sakura refused to blush, she stomped on the thoughts that were floating around her head. She stammered, "I-I-I, um, maybe when I spend a bit more time here and, uh, am comfortable."

He nodded in understanding. "That is acceptable."

Sakura sighed.

"For the past week, there has been illness swarming the common people and lately the disease is spreading to the guards. Death seems like the aftermath of the sickness. The healers cannot figure out what is causing this disease or how to treat it." Atem explained, his eyes hardening.

She nodded.

"Your mission is to create a cure."

"Understood." Sakura paused, "Are there any healers around, I would like some information."

Atem nodded, "Of course. Isis has them in the royal garden, they are trying to discover a cure as we speak."

* * *

The trip to the garden was relatively short. It seems that only a small part of Egypt is flourished with greenery, with the exception of the few palm trees sprouting randomly over the desert. The garden was made into a triangular shape with the narrowing escape of palm trees widening where it began, and then slowly thinning trees. Sakura and the Pharaoh reached the greenery, where his high-esteemed healers were frantically looking for a cure.

"Mana, what have the healers discovered?" The Pharaoh asked suddenly, surprising his healers in the process. He ignored the healers stumbling words of greeting and looked patiently towards his friend that was in charge of this unit.

Mana glared at him, "I am a magic user, Pharaoh. Ask your healers."

Atem rolled his eyes, clearly used to this type of mannerism from this person. "Very well, Mana." He turned his head towards the healers, "Anything?"

A man with a gray-purplish hair braided into a long rope, bowed deeply. Appearing to be the head healer he said promptly, "My pharaoh, my deep apologies, we have not discovered anything that will help with the plague. We have merely diagnosed the patients and can only tell the symptoms."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, did they not _know_ anything?

Atem remain unfazed, "This is Sakura, and she is Princess Tsunade's apprentice. I trust that she's more than capable of leading this investigation."

She snapped her head to Atem, surly he was not leaving this mess to her. She is here for a _test_, not to play leader with the healers.

"As you can see, we are at a disadvantage. We are not as advanced as the rest of the world." Atem sighed, "It's slowly coming along."

She nodded. "I understand. Perhaps you can take me to a patient. Have you deemed whether this disease is contagious?"

One of the healers shook their head. "We cannot say. The disease is selective."

"Selective?"

The healer sighed, "It's rather complicated to understand. Forgive me my name is Jahi. If you would come with me Lady Sakura, My Pharaoh. "

Jahi lead the two of them to room just south of the garden. Jahi was short for a man. Dark skin and dark red hair. His eyes were piercing, sharp and intense. His laugh lines gave him a kind expression. He walked with a limp, one leg nearly a centimeter shorter than the other. It could have happened in battle or it was a birth defect. But Sakura was taught to analyze before acting.

The house was more of a hut made with straw and mud. It consternated more on the roots of the abode rather than the top, maybe they didn't expect much rain. Sandy and dusty is what Sakura would have described it as. The beds lay parallel from each other. Rows on each side of the hut, facing the opposite of each other, the small strip of area is easier for the healers to move around.

Sakura stepped in front of a bed with small child, no older than five years and she grimaced. Suffering is one of the very few things Sakura hated seeing as a medical shinobi- especially in someone so small.

"This is Ani. The poor boy came in a few days ago coughing green sludge, and burning with a fire hotter than Ra itself." Jahi commented, his eyes softening at the child's feeble body. The Pharaoh's eyes flickered to Jahi with something akin to sorrow, but it disappeared as soon it came. With rings adorning his hand, he let his hand brush his forehead and his amethyst orbs glinted gold.

Sakura then decided to act, "Alright, let me take a look."

She kneeled down on the floor next to the cot. With swift fingers, her hands were glowing green and she pressed them onto the Ani's stomach. She could hear sharp gasps from what she assumed were the other healers, she ignored them and concentrated.

The lungs were scattered with something of pus, making it hard for the boy to breathe. Coughing symptoms with green mucus were from a cold, but the blood stream was clear. His fever was the way of his immune system fighting off the cold. It wasn't bacteria that caused this. His liver was shutting down because of the heat from his blood and something was _off. _This wasn't any normal disease, there were outside factors affecting him. Her hands paused over on the left side of his ribs; there was something silver in his kidney.

People in Egypt do not have as much of an advanced chakra system than the people in her world- mostly because of the fact that they do not _know _how to tap into their chakra. This silver matter in his kidney was eating at his chakra system. She couldn't decipher whether if this is a poison or if this is a virus.

She can't do anything now, except get rid of the pus from his lungs. Other than that, the cold would have to go away on it's own and she would have to break down the silver _thing _in his kidney. But that would require surgery. If the pus is removed, his fever will break and his liver would be safe. They would have _time_, but she wouldn't know just how _much. _

"His lungs are filled with bacteria, this caused his cough. The fever is just the body's way of fighting back, it's shutting down his liver. I can remove the bacteria and he should be safe for now." Sakura explained, as she stood up.

Jahi looked stunned, "Just like that?"

She smiled and nodded.

The pharaoh looked at her in a way that _no one _ever had. It was a mix of adoration, awe and a hint of something that she couldn't comprehend. She had to discuss the piece of silver in his system privately, if it was treason- she didn't want to be the reason that could ruin ties with the Egyptian government.

"For the extraction I'll need jasmine oil, eucalyptus root," Sakura ordered, listing the types of herbs and acids she will need as a base.

Atem read the quick glance that she sent him; he pulled her aside as the healers scrambled to search for the ingredients. He led her to a secluded corner of the hut; his broad shoulders hid her from the eyes of the witnesses. She leant back on the walls. Her eyes trying to understand just _what _he was doing.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice was muted into a whisper, thick and raspy.

She hesitated before murmuring, "I was looking into his kidneys. I found something. It was silver, kind of like a metal, but it was bendable and moves like liquid." She tries to explain and he doesn't seem to give any indication that he understands, "We have a system in our body that gives us life or energy. It's called chakra. I'll explain it later- but the gist of it is, something is eating away their chakra system." She runs a hand through her hair, before flickering her eyes back to the child who was taking shuddering breaths, "I don't know if it's a disease." Sakura steels herself to look into his deep amethyst orbs, "It could be poison."

Atem looks at her, his face is clinically removed of all expression and from that second, Sakura sees him as a king. Confident, strong, calculating, brave and _wild- _traits like these you don't see in just _anyone._ Because he looked angry, promising violence and justice.

"How can you say that?" He asked quietly. Atem's eyes violet colored eyes were red with heat and fire. Carefully, he looked at her; lashes black and thick flutter dangerously. He braces his left arm on the side of her head and Sakura swallows her anxiety.

"I've seen a variation of it before." Briefly she remembers Orochimaru and then she dissolves the picture, "It was curable." She taps her lips with her pointer finger before furrowing her brows, "We will have to discuss this later, and I need more information."

Atem looks at her grateful and pleased. "I'm counting on you, Sakura."

She grins, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The surgery went pleasantly well. Despite the wondered and astonished looks from the healers- she removed the pus as if it were poison from Kankuro's body. Collecting the pus in her hand and sliding it out of the body. Ani breathed easier now, his body's temperature decreasing healthily and he should wake up the next morning.

Sakura was in the kitchen carrying a box of scrolls from the healers. The doctors seemed to date their findings in papyrus. Sakura took a seat in a chair that was near the Pharaoh's for reasons unknown. She grasped a scroll; the edges were lined with gold and smelt like spices and flowers.

Did they spray perfume on the scrolls?

She shook off the thought and opened the soft paper. Seconds ticked by before her brain finally caught up with her thoughts. Were these pictures? And a bird? With a flower? She groaned.

Sakura couldn't read their language!

"Trouble?" His voice was heavenly and dark, and so close she could feel the puffs of hot air near the cartilage of her ear and the fact that she can _feel _him was enough for her to jump.

She didn't even feel his chakra.

"Pharaoh!" Sakura released a breath, "Is it customary to sneak behind someone who can kill you in five seconds flat?"

Atem seemed surprised at her retaliation before he smirked, "No. But I think I can take my chances."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing more. She turned back to the scrolls that were mocking her with un-translated information. She heard a slight creak indicating that Atem to a seat next to her- instead of his throne.

"Are these reports from the healers?"

"Yes." Her voice was a tad bitter than she would have liked, but before he could jump to conclusions she added, "I can't read it."

Atem nodded before flashing her a quick smile, "I'll translate it."

Far too quickly than she would like to admit she interjected, "Don't you have um- responsibilities? I mean, you are king, I can just find someone to read this to me. You don't have to waste your time on me."

She felt girlish and squeamish and not confident- not herself. Whatever he was doing to her was _not okay. _

Before she could even _blink,_ Atem had gripped Sakura's chin with his left hand and forced her to look at him. "Sakura, your presence is worth much more than gold itself. I find myself in the utmost delight when I speak to you. You aren't like most women here; it's quite amusing really. You are here to help _my _people, to give life and hope back. Please excuse me if I like to spend my time with you, rather than my royal court." His eyes were so intense and his words so were sincere it rattled her bones, "Besides, what kind of king would I be to overlook my guest?"

Sakura couldn't remember when someone the last time someone had said something so gratifying and _sincere _to her. Years and years of being overlooked by her teacher, her teammates, her patients- _the world_\- and he shattered that shadow with a few words. It was _electrifying_.

Sakura turned back to the scroll and licked her suddenly dry lips, "Well, I guess we should start with this one."

Atem picked the scroll from her fingers and started to read, "Sundown, blood thickens into fires grasping the nerves. Coughing progresses into wet huffs and bright burgundy spots on the back of throat. Patient does not move for the rest of the night."

_Fever. Coughs. Fluid in lungs. _

Another scroll, "Kidney's are harder than normal. Cold as the night wind. Subject is too hot to touch." There are calculations of the moon's path; the healers think the Gods have a reason to be complicating matters.

"Chakra is a source of energy." Sakura begins to explain. He looked at her, all his focus planting solely on her. "Everyone has chakra. Not everyone can tap into their chakra and use it to its advantage. But we have chakra, regardless. Chakra is connected to the body through systems. But when I was looking at the kid's system something in the kidneys was attacking its system."

"And the illness?"

"The symptoms are caused by whatever is causing the chakra system to weaken." Sakura answered, she leaned back in her chair. "I can' tell if it was caused by a virus or by a poison. But it was obviously tampered with, I have yet to meet anyone in this realm who can tap into their chakra."

Atem's face was thoughtful as if he were considering her words with great importance. He was struggling to keep the rage that swelled with him downwards, "Sakura, has anyone told you what happens when there is treason in my kingdom."

His words were dangerous and slowly she shook her head, before smiling ruefully. "It can't be more worse than in my land."

"You're right it can't." Atem's lips thinned, "But pray to whatever Gods that you believe in that it does not happen because," He lowered his head until there was at least a half a foot of space in between their faces, his voice merely a whisper, "I have no desire for you to see me in such a _spell._"

She felt heat flood into her chest and coldness slither into her stomach. Something within her made her bold, because she leaned closer until she could feel the heat radiate off of him, "You do not know what I have done in my life, Pharaoh. Let me assure you that you would always seem honorable in _my _eyes."

Atem laughed, it was warm, attractive and deep enough to vibrate off of the walls straight into her throat. "Oh _Sakura,_" Sakura felt a thrill run the back of her spine. "Shall we play a game?"

* * *

IMLATEIMSORRY

All right, I had to rewrite this a bit. I finally grasped my Atem and I think you guys will be in for a surprise. ;D

_**Please Review! **_


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Elixer **

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cat and Mouse:**

* * *

She thought perhaps it was the sun that made her skin felt sensitive. She was used to sun, in Konoha it was sunny and bright and full of life. But this sun, this sun was burning, dry, and scorched her skin in to such sensitivity—she felt _everything. _The slight wind that caressed her skin, the way the silk of the clothes clung to her skin, the perspiration that made her clothes stick, the friction of her hair onto her back—she was seriously thinking of cutting it—the extra heat made her frustrated. Anything for a silver of relief would be appreciated.

She looked at the scroll she was currently working on, she was trying to break down the compounds of the poison—virus, whatever—and it was leading her back into a continuous circle. Egypt was not technological advanced as her people. She had the basics—which reminded her that this was an ANBU exam—it wasn't supposed to be easy. She had to work from scratch, she didn't have much resources—she didn't even have a _microscope._ She would have to break down the compound manually—with the naked eye.

The silver liquid was based from a metal. It was common to have viruses with a metallic center, usually microorganisms evolve from metal—the acidity and the rust react quite effectively when placed under a certain amount of time. Metallic viruses usually affected the chakra system, eating away the base of the chakra, the core. The core was located behind the heart, however—her eyes narrowed at the slight pinkish gleam in the liquid—however this virus was not attacking the heart—it was attacking the kidneys.

"So what does this mean?" Sakura asked no one in particular. The greenhouse was empty. She was in complete solitude. It was high noon and the plants were her only companions. She stood leaning against the table, a scroll to her left, a sample of the liquid disease on a blood scroll and mortar and pestle to her right.

Well, it could mean a quite a few different things.

It could mean that the virus mutated—which was common.

It could mean that the virus was mutating while in the body—it could happen for several reasons, the patient's medical history—what genes they had—if it was to happen to a particular person—there were just so many _factors._

Or it could mean that the virus was deliberately tampered with.

She scowled.

She had no evidence to prove that.

Or it really could be a poison.

So many factors, so many possibilities—so _troublesome. _Sakura inwardly cursed Ino's boyfriend, now she was picking up on _his _habits and phrases. If she was in Konoha—with the proper equipment—with the proper resources—perhaps, she could've solved this.

But she was thrown into a different realm, with a different political system, with different customs, with different people, and it was _difficult. _

Sakura didn't have much information. She would have to dig up some records, with the Pharaoh's consent of course, she would need to understand the political system, she would have to learn about their military forces, she would have to learn how things worked here for her to understand—just what the hell is going on.

This could be treason or it could be just an epidemic.

She would have to adapt and she didn't know if it was for better or for worst.

"Sakura," The voice was warm and it did funny things to her heart—she turned to look behind her.

"Pharaoh." Sakura greeted, she kept her eyes trained on the plant behind him. She did not want to look at him, for the fear of all thoughts coming to a complete stop.

He didn't like that. Atem deliberately moved to the side so now all she could see, was him. "Lunch is being served, will you not eat?"

It took a minute for her to comprehend his sentence. She blinked, "Oh. I can't eat right now. Maybe later. I'm still working on the disease."

He raised a thin eyebrow, burgundy eyes glimmered with something she couldn't place, he inquired, "Did you find anything?"

Sakura turned her back to him to face the table she was currently working on—which honestly was _not _her best move. She would see why in seconds to pass.

"I haven't broken down the compounds just yet." Her eyes looked at the smear on her blood scroll, "But I can tell you that this disease isn't normal."

Suddenly Atem was behind her, she could feel the heat radiate from his chest. He wasn't touching her, but she was so hyperaware of everything, she felt his clothes brush the bare skin of her back. He was looking over her shoulder and what she thought was curiosity. Sakura stiffened.

Really, she should've known better than to turn her back towards him.

"What do you mean?" His voice was like a rumble, something like a purr. It was dark, velvety and it was intentional.

_What is he doing? What the hell is he doing? _

She internally slapped herself, now was _not _the time to question herself, him—anything that has to do with _him. _

Sakura swallowed, she wondered if he heard it. "There are quite a number factors. This virus—this pathogen, usually affects the core of the chakra system—which is behind the heart. This is affecting the kidneys—which isn't normal."

He was silent. She continued, "There are multiple influences that could have affected this disease. It could be the history of the patient, genes, mutations, evolution, and lots of factors. I have to monitor a newly infected patient, just to see the pathogen itself attack the body—the stages."

Sakura couldn't find anything. There were so many blanks; so many holes and she _had _to figure this out. People—_children _were dying.

It wasn't just about the exams anymore. It was about human life and it being endangered. Jade eyes hardened, she will find the cure and she will _stop _this damn plague.

"I want you to understand how much I appreciate you doing this for my people, Sakura." Atem finally replied, his tone was sincere and Sakura turned back to look at him.

She nearly yelped at how close they were.

On reflex she took a step back until her lower back was against the table. He was close, he was _too _close—Sakura bit the inside of her cheek—he didn't seem like he was affected by her hasty actions—it kind of bothered her.

She shook her head, in attempt to clear her thoughts and to make her response steady and calm. "It's no trouble my Pharaoh. Despite this being my exam, I _will_ end this pandemic."

She didn't have to look at Egypt's King to know that he was staring at her. Intently staring at her. But she couldn't stop herself from flickering her eyes to his. His eyes were intense. Burgundy—glowing with glittering tints of gold, dark lashes slanted exotically—she couldn't comprehend—she didn't know _what _emotion was swirling in those eyes of his—all she knew is that she was in so much _trouble._

* * *

"Are you alright, Lady Sakura? You hardly touched your food." One of the maids—what was her name, Bini—Ban—Bani—asked her with concern.

Sakura replied gently, "I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

Thinking was an understatement; her head was spinning with thoughts, possibilities—questions. Most of her thoughts were consumed with the disease, which was now being contained, and their highly esteemed leader—the Pharaoh. Even in her thoughts, she refused to call him by his name.

"It is dinner and you haven't eaten lunch—are you catching the disease, my lady?" Bani was worried and the pinkette grimaced.

"I apologize if I'm worrying you, Bani." The maid's eyes widened in surprise—she remembered her name. "I don't really eat much, I'm just distracted."

Bani smiled happily, her new mistress was so kind! "It's alright Lady Sakura, would you like me to draw you a bath, if you are not going to eat?"

"No, it's alright. I would like to do a bit of exercise." She frowned, she didn't know if she could spar here and if she did whom would she spar with and where?

"There is a training ground in the back of the palace. That is where the royal court, the Pharaoh and the warriors spar."

"Thank you, Bani."

"Anything for you, my Lady."

It was a long walk to the back of the Palace. She sighed, that was technically a lie. She had gotten lost. It wasn't her fault and the palace was huge! She wasn't exactly sure, if there was a backdoor at the back of the palace. So she had to walk around the palace to get to the back.

Sakura heard grunting and explosions. With caution she walked to the back, a man wearing purple, he was hovering off the ground. Her eyes widened, it was like he was flying. She had never seen something like this before. Sai had used birds to fly—but this man was doing it by himself.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Atem growled, the man with purple robes lifted his hand, black chakra swirled and it attacked it's opponent. The opponent looked like an elf, with long ears and green armor—like something out of fairytale.

Sakura had to blink to make sure that this was actually happening.

"Dammit!" It was that man with the inferiority complex. What was his name, Seth?

She nearly smirked. Instead she leaned against the pillar, watching the fight with thinly constrained interest. The royal guard was watching the fight as well and didn't notice the pinkette who was observing.

This was the best time to learn about Egypt's military strength. The warriors themselves do not fight, they have other _creatures _to fight for them, and she found it slightly unorthodox. It wasn't fair, why should these creatures fight, and let their master's watch?

"Why do you think it's necessary to train every shadow creature?" Seth hissed, "We should just train the most powerful ones!"

"Seth, shadow creatures need to all be trained—we can't select them just based on how powerful they are." Atem replied, his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"It's just a waste of time, Pharaoh!" Seth said irritated, he didn't know what was the King's strategy and his eyes caught a flash of pink. His frustration increased dramatically, what was _she _doing here? She was smug leaning against the pillar, away from the fight—just observing their tactics, "What are _you _doing here?"

Atem's eyes widened knowing that, that question wasn't directed towards him, he turned his slowly to see Sakura inclined towards the white pillar that opened into the back of the palace. The royal guard's eyes followed their King's movement.

"Well," She replied casually, she removed herself from the smooth marble and with deliberate strides she walked towards they're little battle. "I was looking to get some exercise in, but seeing as you are all occupied," She flickered her eyes to the solider in green then to the man in purple, "I thought I would just observe."

He was scowling, "So you could spy on our strategies—"

Sakura continued as if she hadn't heard him, "Though I must say, your military methods are quite unorthodox and unjust."

A pause, "_Excuse me?!" _

"Did I stutter?" Sakura replied coolly and Seth snarled.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Atem's voice cut threw their banter like ice on a knife. She turned to him, her eyes glittering with hostile, "I find it unfair how you let your subjects—these shadow creatures—fight and their master's watch."

Atem's eyes widened at her bluntness, he replied quickly. "We can feel their pain if they get attacked—"

"I noticed," Her green eyes flickered to the cut on Seth's shoulder, "Perhaps it's out of line, but I feel like the shadow creatures should be your _partner _not your tools."

Stunned silence filled the area. Atem couldn't form a rational thought, he never thought of something like that, the Royal Guard watched with eyebrows raised, more from shock than anything else.

"You _are _out of line!" Seth yelled, the veins in his neck prominent against his lightly tanned skin, "What do you think—"

"It's just an observation," Her tone was clinical, removed and she flicked the hair that was brushing her shoulder's back. "If you can't take criticism, how will you learn?"

Tsunade-sama had drilled that method into her brain from the beginning.

"What do you mean by unorthodox?" It was Isis who asked this, she was curious.

She didn't turn to her to answer the question, instead Sakura turned to Set—a feral smirk set in place, "We fight with our hands, we don't let others fight _for _us."

Seth snorted, "And you are telling me, a woman like you, small and fragile can fight in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Atem stepped in, while shocked as he was with the outburst, he didn't like the close distance Sakura and Seth were at—it made his blood boil. And he didn't know _why. _His eyes narrowed, his hand grasped her shoulder and was quite intent on pushing her back until Seth spoke up, "Actually I would."

Sakura raised a brow; "I don't think the Pharaoh would be quite happy with his training ground destroyed."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Just stating facts," She brushed him off easily, "I really don't want to damage you, even though you deserve a broken jaw."

Isis had to cough to cover a snicker.

That didn't make Seth feel any better.

"Sakura—" Atem was going to talk her out of it, he didn't want to see her get hurt, he knew how dirty Seth fought, even without the use of Shadow Monsters, Seth fought with everything.

"Pharaoh." She looked at him and then let her eyes slid to his arm that was currently glued to her shoulder, "It won't take long—"

"You're right, it won't." Seth cut her off, his confidence returning, "Allow me to show this women her place, Pharaoh."

Sakura internally bristled.

This little _bitch. _

Atem sighed, knowing that there was no way to talk out of it, "Alright, but if you get hurt—I'm calling it off."

His eyes slid to hers in warning and Sakura wanted to hit him. She could take care of herself, she inwardly growled—he was the _King_—don't do it.

She didn't say anything. Atem and Isis sealed the rest of the shadow monsters—Sakura took her place a few feet away from Seth and took a nonchalant stance.

Seth glared at her, "Your confidence is astounding."

"Your arrogance towards the opposite sex is astonishing." Sakura bit out, "Don't come crying to me when your ass gets handed to you."

Isis couldn't stop her laugh.

The tips of his ears burnt red. With snarl he came at her, his fist coming closer and closer to her face. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at how he slow he was. Lee and Sasuke were in a completely different league. She moved her head to the side, his fist hitting air and his eyes widened.

Sakura didn't pause; she used the heel of her palm against his chest and shoved him ten meters. She knew she was fast, but she didn't want to give away all of her secrets. Seth looked bewildered at how fast she moved, at how far she pushed him back and she smirked.

She barely put any effort into pushing him back, she raised her pointed finger, "One. All I need is one hit."

"Tch, don't be so overconfident." He growled, he pounced at her and she didn't have the time nor the patience to play with him, she wanted to end this quickly.

He was aiming his fist toward her rib, she flicked her hand up, the force of his fist slid up and she twisted her hips, her fist slammed into his jaw, the weight of her blow slamming him into a few trees, the trees smashing, splintering and filing into sawdust.

The Royal Guard's jaws dropped.

Sakura sighed, "Seriously, you're not even a challenge."

She turned back to look at Atem intent on asking him if there were any better soldiers who were better trained that she could spar with. But the look on his face stole the words out of her mouth. His eyes were glittering with sin, burning silk with a sharp—hungry thirst of curiosity and attention. His mouth pressed into a grin, a sharp, feral grin and she felt something inside her tremble.

"Um, are there any other soldiers that are trained better to hand-to-hand combat?" She almost squeaked out.

Atem laughed; he actually threw his head back and laughed. It was a pleasing sound, it was deep and jubilant. But Sakura was so stunned at this picture she was staring at she could do nothing—but stare. She knew the Royal Guards were staring—meaning that this—this side of the Pharaoh wasn't something they were used to seeing.

"What the hell?" Seth groaned, he now found the ability to move his feet and stand.

Sakura turned back to look at him and smirked, "I did say I only needed _one _hit." She moved so fast—Seth didn't see her move, a hand glowing green covered his jaw, she healed him—quickly. "I didn't even need to put any chakra into that. Don't underestimate me."

Atem watched how close she was to him, how carefully she held his jaw and how he was healed by her fingers—and her fingers alone. He felt something inside his snap, he didn't like how close they were—he didn't like the proximity, and there was something dark inside him that wanted to snap Seth's neck for having _her_ fingers on _his_ face. He was moving before he even realized it.

Sakura stood up quickly, after healing him and she didn't notice Atem grabbing her forearm. Her eyes widened and she turned her head so fast she heard her neck click. Her nose brushed his and she yelped when she pulled her head back and he was pulling her into the center of the field, he commanded, "Leave us!"

The Royal Guard disappeared, Seth leaving a fraction of a minute later.

Sakura blinked, once, then twice. His hand was still on her arm—had she done something wrong?

She did call him out on his unfair use of shadow creatures, his Royal Guard's combat skills and did injure one of his guard's and did she mess up already?

Atem released her arm and looked at her. His eyes gleaming with a thin shield of fire and a shiver ran up her spine. "My pharaoh?"

He tilted his head to the side, he grinned again, and Sakura was feeling slightly wary at the sight of his sharp, white, teeth and he replied with liquid venom, "Did you not say you wanted to fight a solider?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his comment, "I said a solider, not a King."

He laughed—that damn laugh, "Are you afraid?"

She scowled; he was baiting her. "No, I just don't want Egypt's King to get his ass kicked."

His wild locks looked like they were glowing in the moonlight, "What happened to your prim and proper manners?"

"They disappeared the minute you started baiting me."

"I wasn't baiting you, Sakura." He replied softly, before grinning dangerously. "Just asking a question."

"Right." Her response was flat, "I don't want to hurt you, Pharaoh."

"I know."

This caused the corner of her mouth to twitch.

"You pointed out a major flaw in my military tactics, I know you didn't do it deliberately, that's a lie—I _know _you did it deliberately, but you didn't do it out of malicious thought." He explained, his hands crossed under his chest and Sakura forced herself not to stare, "You did it because you didn't want to see us at a disadvantage."

"So I know you don't _want _to hurt me." He was so confident.

"Now that we have established that," She replied dryly, "Please tell me why I should spar with you?"

"I'm King," Atem stated, "I have to be the best in all combat areas."

Sakura sighed, "And?"

"And stop arguing with me." He finished with mirth, her eyebrow twitched.

Atem didn't give her anything to think, he came at her—came at her fast. Sakura almost didn't dodge. Her forearm blocked his arm, her knee slightly bent and she was so—so close to his face.

"You're fast. I'll give you that." She huffed; he was fast—not as fast as Sasuke. But fast enough. "But you're gonna need more than that to come at me with."

She slid to the ground, elbow digging onto the solid ground; she twisted her torso and sent a solid kick to his chest. He went flying a few feet. She was holding back, because she would _really_ damage him if she went full force.

"Stop holding back!" He growled, he came at her again, his foot sliding close to the edge of her jaw. She arched back slightly, his foot over her shoulder, she tilted her shoulders back, medical chakra into the tips of her fingers, and she prodded the back of his elevated knee. The chakra making his knees buckle, using this to her advantage, she used her ankle to sweep his remaining foot, he fell to the ground with a choked gasp. "You don't want me to destroy your palace, do you?"

But Atem surprised Sakura, he used his arm to do a quick handstand, forcing his weight on one arm—grabbing her ankle with the other and she yelped. She fell to the ground with a thud, she didn't breathe when she rolled over to the side.

She blinked when she stood up, "I see you have some tricks."

"Not tricks," Atem denied, "Just moves."

He came at her again, his fists near her head and she blocked. Again, they did this dance again, "You're fast, good stamina, but you're strength could use some serious work."

She was teasing him and it took him a few seconds to grasp that concept. He smirked, "Speaking from experience."

She snorted, "My master and I are the only people who posses inhuman-strength."

Sakura sent a kick to his ribs, but he inhaled—wrapping her leg around his waist—her eyes widened—absolutely not—she bent backwards—flipping him over her with the strength of her leg—releasing him when he became airborne.

"So it's not normal." Atem concluded and he tumbled to a crouch.

"Not expected from a small women with pink hair to have monstrous strength."

He laughed—again. "I can imagine your enemies were not exactly thrilled."

This time Sakura lunged at him, "Of course not."

She ducked, her elbow digging into the side of his hip, he grunted before hooking a finger under the string behind her back that held her top and she stilled—

Her heart was running a marathon, her palms were moist and she could feel the heat rush to her face—what the _hell _was he doing.

Purposefully, he slowly lifted her up, not hard enough to break the string—enough to pull her up and she was so close to him and his finger was behind a string that held her top together and she was so nervous—just what the _hell. _

"Have I ever told you, how much I love these clothes on you?" His voice was a purr and she needed to get a _grip. _

"This is a very _strange _military tactic, Pharaoh." Sakura said hesitantly, her face itching to grab his wrists.

"Oh, it's not a military tactic." Atem released the finger underneath the string before letting his fingers slide up to the base of her neck, "I find it very effective in halting _your_ movements."

She let the emphasis sink into her brain.

She twitched—_she wasn't a fucking toy. _

Nor was she an experiment.

Annoyed and furious—Sakura swiftly formed hand-signs, her hands glowing blue; she swiped her hand over the length of his left arm.

He yelped.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, don't worry—your highness." She soothed him coolly, "The numbness will go away in a few hours, if you excuse me—I will retire for the night."

Sakura left Atem scowling.

* * *

**What? I updated? I wrote this in literally four hours. School sucks, guys. Really—college just makes your poor.**

_Please Review! _


End file.
